


kiss you

by bitnotgood



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitnotgood/pseuds/bitnotgood
Summary: “So,” Thomas begins slowly as if James is being an idiot. “You should kiss him. At midnight, obviously. You have Miranda’s and my blessing.”





	kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> I am well over two hours late in my own time zone, and I think late in all the other time zones, but here's some pointless New Year's Eve fluff. Looks like we're starting off the year dumb, cute, and gay. Good start, good start.

James is tired. Midnight is nearing and really all he’d like is to be upstairs in bed with Thomas and Miranda. Damn the people, damn the mess, and damn the new year. 

He looks down and finds that the wine glass in his hand is empty. He’s not sure how long ago that occured. Then James looks up and finds the attractive, curly-haired man has moved back into his line of sight. He feels like he’s been staring for a while because the man smiles something sly when their eyes meet. James’ neck heats. 

“His name is John Silver,” Thomas says directly into James’ ear, taking him by surprise. 

“Who?”

“The man you’ve been watching throughout the evening.”

James turns to look at Thomas and finds him wearing a rather smug expression that turns into amusement. 

“I have not been-“ 

Thomas rolls his eyes and cuts him off. “You have and it’s _fine_ , James. He’s here as Max’s friend and Max has met up with Anne, so.”

James looks at his husband expecting him to say more, but he remains silent. “Yes, so?”

“So,” Thomas begins slowly as if James is being an idiot. “You should kiss him. At midnight, obviously. You have Miranda’s and my blessing.”

James snorts. “Your blessing?” Thomas nods. “To go kiss a stranger at midnight?”

Thomas beams. “Exactly.” 

James is tired. Tired and embarrassed to have been so obvious about his interest in the man. _Silver_. He looks over his shoulder to see Silver chatting with Billy and feels a wave of jealousy. A small wave, but a wave nonetheless.

He looks to Thomas again. “He’s not interested in me, Thomas. I don’t want to ring in the New Year by acting like a fool.”

“Why would you do that?” Now Miranda has appeared behind Thomas holding two glasses of champagne. _Great_. 

“Your husband,” he says with a pointed look to Thomas, “wants me to kiss-“

“The cute boy who’s been watching you all evening,” she finshes looking equally as amused as Thomas had been. “Don’t make that face, he has been watching you, too.” 

James wants to argue that they’re being ridiculous, but then Miranda is handing him both glasses of champagne and saying, “You’re running out of time.” She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Thomas does the same. “There will be more kisses in the new year, don’t worry.”

James feels defeated looking at their bright, smiling faces. He loves them so much.

Miranda shoos him away mouthing, _go on _, while wrapping her arms around Thomas’ waist.__

____

____

__James takes a deep breath and makes his way towards Silver. It seems Billy has left and he’s standing alone with a mostly empty glass, watching the other party goers._ _

__Silver sees him approaching and smiles brightly. An undercurrent of anxiety sweeps through James suddenly, pushing past the pleasant buzz he’s built up throughout the night._ _

__James feels like an idiot handing the glass over to Silver, but his smile just seems to grow wider._ _

__“Finally,” he says, accepting the glass and looking entirely too pleased with himself._ _

__“What?”_ _

__Silver looks down at his glass and then back up at James in attempt to seem shy. The move seems practiced, like he knows just how good he looks batting his long eyelashes._ _

__“You’ve been watching me all evening.”_ _

James scoffs. “You’ve been watching _me.”_

__“I have,” Silver agrees easily. “I’m John, by the way.”_ _

__“James. And you’re Max’s friend,” James says, nodding. This makes John smile for some reason and James finds he wants to see that smile again._ _

He also wants a drink. He thinks, _fuck it_ , closes his eyes and downs half the glass. 

When he looks back at John he finds that he’s laughing. Then he lifts his glass towards James and does the same. 

“Can I kiss you?” James says and instantly regrets it. He had meant to be... smoother? Maybe flirted with John, at least a little bit. But honestly that was never his strong suit. Miranda and Thomas had pursued him all the way— swept him up until he was a complete part of their life.

____John smiles and cast his eyes down momentarily. Maybe embarrassed? James wouldn’t know, but he wants to._ _ _ _

____He’s looking past James now. “Will they approve?”_ _ _ _

____James doesn’t have to turn to know that John is looking at Thomas and Miranda._ _ _ _

____He takes a step closer to John. “I wouldn’t be here if they didn’t. Is that okay?”_ _ _ _

____They’re so close now, James can feel the breath of John’s “yes” against his cheek more than he can hear it. The crowd, while fairly small, is getting louder as the clock gets closer to midnight._ _ _ _

____James is about to check the time, but then John is closing the gap between them, leaning up to press his lips against James’ mouth, caught open in surprise. John’s mouth is warm and soft against his. He catches James’ lower lip in a light bite, and then he’s kissing him fully on the mouth. John’s free hand makes its way to James’ neck, pulling him closer._ _ _ _

____Distantly, James can hear the group counting down the final minute of the year. But then John is licking into his mouth and James is focused on nothing else. Just the slick feel of John’s tongue and the taste of champagne and sweets._ _ _ _

____James feels lightheaded, overeager like a teenager kissing their crush. Which is ridiculous. He doesn’t know John, but this still seems right, like pieces falling into place._ _ _ _

____When they pull apart the crowd is counting down. John’s hand is still warm against James’ neck. Their foreheads are pressed together, and for now they’re just breathing in each other’s air._ _ _ _

______ _ _

_Ten._

_Nine._

“I like your freckles,” John says. 

James wants to kiss him again. And again.

They're at _seven, six._

They count down the last five seconds together with the rest of the group. Then everyone is cheering, welcoming in the new year together. 

“Happy New Year,” John says quietly, just loud enough James can barely hear him. 

This time James leans forward and kisses John. 

Their second kiss is chaste. A quick press of lips that’s just as satisfying as their first. “Happy New Year.”

John smiles against his mouth and James thinks this is an excellent way to ring in the New Year. Miranda and Thomas were right, of course. 

Thomas had said there would be more kisses in the new year. James knew he’d be right about that as well, but he hopes John will be around for those, too.


End file.
